Echec Critique
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Sa première mission depuis longtemps ! Saïx aurait dû être content, mais voilà, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et il revint en piteux état de sa mission. Quand Saïx devient l'esclave de ces Similis, on peut s'attendre à tout !
1. Jour 0

**Titre :** Échec Critique

**Auteur :** Ben euh, moi, héhé

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et leur univers sont toujours pas à moi, mais à Squeenix.

**Note 1 :** Normalement, pas trop de spoil, aucune élément sur 358/2 Days parce que je suis bien avant l'arrivé de Roxas (donc vous attendaient pas à AkuRoku, y'en aura pas). Sinon, du Yaoï, of course, des scènes (forcément), mais mon esprit pervers (si, si) a veiller à pas faire du cru. Donc vous attendez quand même pas à une foule de détails. Oh et puis, y'a sans doute des fautes, même si j'ai relu, faut toujours que y'en ait T.T elles sont vilaines ! Oh et d'ailleurs, y'aura plusieurs chapitres, peut-être six ou sept, à voir, parce qu'à la base, je pensais pas faire quelque chose de très long mais mon récit sur papier (là où il est né), ben il s'est étalé plus que prévu '-' Comme je retravaille mon texte en même temps que je le retape, la suite viendra un peu lentement, mais vous inquiété pas, j'la ramènerais, c'te suite èé

**Note 2 :** J'ai reposté ce chapitre parce que finalement, j'ai eu une autre idée sur l'origine de la cicatrice en X de Saïx, du coup, il l'a dès le départ et ce n'est pas le sans-coeur qui lui a causé ! Voilà, c'est juste pour ça mais c'est important pour la suite parce que j'en parlerais dans une autre scène. Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Résumé :** Sa première mission depuis longtemps ! Saïx aurait dû être content, mais voilà, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et il revint en piteux état de sa mission. Et en bonne preuve de discipline, Xemnas se fit un plaisir de punir son subalterne et il comptais bien en faire profiter les autres. Quand Saïx devient l'esclave de ces Similis, on peut s'attendre à tout !

* * *

_**~{ Échec Critique }~**_

**Jour 0**

XEMNAS - « Aujourd'hui, Saïx, tu seras envoyé en mission. Ne me déçois pas. »

Une mission, hein ? Quelle merde. Ce n'était rien de bien compliqué, parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience pour avoir surtout attribué des missions aux autres, mais tout de même. Il devait se rendre dans un tout nouveau monde découvert récemment par les reflets. C'était un décor un peu chaotique, un désert à perte de vue et un grand rocher au loin. C'est vers là-bas qu'il se dirigeait, tout en flânant dans ses souvenirs. Il essayait de se rappeler depuis combien de temps il était à l'Organisation XIII, en fait, ils n'étaient même pas encore treize. Ils étaient à peine neuf, avec un dernier membre fainéant comme pas deux et qui n'avait aucune compétence valable à part casser les pieds avec sa soi-disant musique. Enfin au moins, en étant ici, il n'entendrait pas ses complaintes et serait tranquille pour la journée, cela lui changeait aussi de toute la paperasse administrative. C'était sa combientième mission déjà ? Voyons voir, à son arrivée il y a plusieurs mois, il avait suivi un cursus d'initiation tout comme le numéro VIII arrivait en même temps que lui. Puis on lui avait confié quelques missions et par quelques jeux du hasard, il s'était retrouvé à jouer les petites secrétaires pour le compte du numéro I. Au moins n'avait-il pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir, mais rester enfermer tous les jours dans sa chambre terne avec des piles de feuilles à chaque recoin...

Saïx sortit subitement sa claymore, un rugissement bestiale venait de retentir depuis le grand rocher duquel il s'approchait. Cependant, il ne put guère avancer plus car des petits sans-coeurs vinrent faire leur apparition. Mais ils étaient bien trop faibles pour pouvoir lui tenir tête, en deux trois coups, toutes ces ombres furent anéanties, rien de bien compliqué. Cela aurait pu rester le cas si une giga-ombre n'était pas venue s'en mêler. Le combat dura un peu plus longtemps, mais au final, le numéro VII eut raison du sans-coeur. Lâchant un soupir d'exaspération, il reprit son chemin, arrivant au pied du rocher. Il monta la pente et rejoignit le plateau que formé un long rocher, allant au bout de celui-ci, il eut droit à une vue panoramique sur une savane devenue désert.

Brisant le silence, un nouveau rugissement retentit et celui-ci venait de derrière lui, dans une grotte qui se trouvait au creux de l'immense rocher qui se dressait fièrement vers le ciel. Étrangement, il lui rappelait l'Illusiocitadelle qu'il rejoindrait une fois sa mission achevée, ce qu'il comptait faire rapidement. Il s'avança donc vers l'entrée de la grotte, mais à mi-chemin, de nouveaux sans-coeurs voulurent l'arrêter dans sa progression. Mais il ne les laissa pas faire, bien évidemment, les éliminant d'un coup de claymore. Saïx ne se laissait certainement pas marcher sur les pieds et sans plus attendre, il pénétra dans la vaste grotte, qui dit au passage, était vide. Il fit néanmoins le tour de la salle, rien de bien intéressant, aussi passa-t-il dans la deuxième cavité. Il n'y avait toujours rien et c'était étrange puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres salles et que la créature qui avait émis ces rugissements ne pouvait être sortie.

Le numéro VII s'avança alors vers le centre de la salle quand surgit subitement un sans-coeur géant à la forme de lion et qui prenait presque tout la place disponible dans la cavité. S'armant de sa claymore, il se prépara au combat.

SAÏX - « Tss, je déteste les imprévus. »

Le sans-coeur géant lâcha un nouveau rugissement qui fit trembler les parois de la grotte, ce ne serait pas évident de combattre en ce lieu, mais il ne comptait pas se défiler pour autant. Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, s'élançant en une fraction de seconde sur son ennemi, il assena plusieurs coups à celui-ci. Il ne le vit cependant pas flancher. Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, il se retrouva propulsé contre la paroi de la grotte. Saïx se releva rapidement, mais au moment où il voulut foncer sur son ennemi, celui-ci avait littéralement disparu ! Comment un sans-coeur aussi gros pouvait-il disparaître ainsi alors qu'il rentrait tout juste dans la grotte ? C'est alors qu'à la sortie de la cavité, il vit un petit lion, pas un lionceau non, il avait la même taille certes, mais il possédait aussi sa crinière. D'instinct, il partit à sa poursuite, entraîné à l'extérieur de la grotte et il vit sur le rocher plusieurs autres sans-coeurs dans le même genre. Le numéro VII fut un peu déstabilisé sur le coup, mais quand l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur lui, la réaction fut immédiate. Quand un coeur s'échappa du corps, il eut alors bien la confirmation que c'était des sans-coeurs et non des habitants de ce monde. Il fut dès lors sans pitié, mais il avait l'impression que plus il en tuait, plus il en apparaissait.

Enchainant coups sur coups, ce combat devenait bien trop long et la fatigue se ressentait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ce combat, il en allait de son honneur et ce n'était pas deux ou trois griffures qui auraient raison de lui. Et puis, s'il revenait sans avoir mené à bien sa mission, il serait changé en reflet et il en était hors de question ! N'y tenant plus, il entra en furie. Ses coups devinrent surpuissant, il se faisait plus rapide également, mais surtout, incontrôlable. Les nombreux petits lions finirent par tous disparaître, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Celui-ci était plus gros et semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Saïx lui, n'attendit pas, se jetant sur le dernier des sans-coeurs, claymore brandit. Mais lorsqu'il crut le toucher, sous son arme, il n'y avait plus rien, mais il sut que le lion était toujours là. Il sentit subitement des griffes lui lacérer le dos, mais à peine le numéro VII fut-il retourné que la créature disparue pour venir de nouveau lacérer son corps sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Se tenant debout, il ne voyait plus qu'un éclair rouge et or qui tournoyait autour de lui, le suivre des yeux était pratiquement impossible. Puis tout d'un coup, la boule de poil des ténèbres s'arrêta, fixant Saïx de ses yeux animal.

Cela aurait été une bonne occasion d'attaquer, mais son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu et il constata avec horreur que les griffes du sans-coeur contenaient un poison paralysant. Dans ces conditions, tout combat était impossible voire même suicidaire et c'est à son plus grand regret qu'il programma son retour à la citadelle. Marchant à reculons, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un couloir obscur quand le sans-coeur se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors, celles-ci ne manquèrent pas d'érafler son visage. D'un coup de claymore, il repoussa son adversaire et s'empressa de se jeter dans le portail des ténèbres tant qu'il pouvait encore bouger. Au final, il avait échoué dans sa mission, s'écroulant sur le sol froid de la Zone Grise où il siégeait d'ordinaire. La blessure de son visage lui faisait affreusement mal, inhalant toute autre douleur et il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide. Mais comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son appel silencieux, des pieds apparurent devant lui dans un nuage de fumée violette. Une main vint lui relever la tête délicatement et il vit un visage près du sien, masquait par un léger filet rouge. Mince, c'était son supérieur.

XEMNAS - « Tu as échoué dans ta mission Saïx, je vais devoir te punir. »

Sans blague, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait raté sa mission. Allez, qu'il le transforme en reflet et n'en parlons plus, tant pis, il n'aura pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à Lea, à son cher Lea... Le numéro I vint le prendre dans ses bras et le transportait à présent on ne sait où, mais cela lui importait peu maintenant. Les yeux mi-clos, il n'arrivait plus même plus à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il ne ressentait plus non plus la douleur si forte qu'il ressentait encore il y a quelques instants. Le futur ex-numéro VII vit les couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle défiler et se vit mener en des lieux qu'il ne connaissait même pas, que seul Xemnas devait connaître en fait. Celui-ci finit par entrer dans l'une des salles, le déposant à terre sur ce sol si froid... Saïx perdu de vue son supérieur, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il sentit cependant un picotement dans son bras, puis dans son champ de vision apparue une serviette humide qui vint nettoyer sa blessure profonde. Peu à peu, il recouvra sa mobilité et le numéro I tardait de le changer en reflet, tant et si bien qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Tandis que son supérieur vint le relever lentement, doucement, il sentit qu'il lui glissa un collier à son cou et un bruit de chaine lui parvint peu après.

SAÏX - « Pourquoi... ne me changez-vous pas... en reflet ? »

Il avait presque recouvré toute sa mobilité et surtout, récupéré des forces. Cette question lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'il l'avait transporté ici. Toutes les sensations lui étaient également revenues, la douleur lancinante de la croix qu'il avait à présent sur son visage. Mais il avait également recouvré la sensation du sang qui coule sur sa peau. Son torse avait été mis à nu, son manteau grand ouvert glissait sur ses bras, ses blessures arrivaient encore à saigner, elles n'avaient même pas encore commencées à cicatriser. Mais Saïx n'attendait qu'une chose, que son supérieur lui réponde au lieu de sourire.

XEMNAS - « Tu es bien trop précieux pour cela. Non, je te réserve une toute autre punition. »

Saïx ne comprenait pas ces propos. En quoi était-il précieux ? Quelle allait être cette autre punition ? Un gémissement sortit subitement d'entre ses lèvres, une main semblait avoir répondue à l'une de ses questions, glissant dans son pantalon, elle était venue caresser une chose bien intime.

XEMNAS - « Je serais ton premier client. »

Premier client de quoi ? Le numéro VII allait le découvrir très vite, il en était persuadé. Par précaution sans doute, son supérieur lui lia les poignets ensemble pour en ensuite venir le caresser avec une certaine passion. Sa voix retentissait sans qu'il puisse la bloquer, son corps se réchauffait peu à peu, se tendant aussi. Ses joues prenaient également des couleurs en même temps que son souffle devenait haletant tandis que sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte. Xemnas avait un large sourire sur le visage alors que son sous-fifre se tortillait de plaisir dans ses bras, sous ses caresses. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation auparavant, du moins, pas depuis qu'il était devenu un simili. Le corps de Saïx réagissait donc étrangement bien sous ces caresses, la chaleur lui montant à la tête, il n'y était vraiment plus habitué. Au bout d'un certain temps, il balbutia difficilement entre deux gémissements qu'il allait bientôt jouir et les mouvements de la main sur son membre vinrent accélérer à le rendre fou. Un cri de jouissance fini par résonner dans la pièce sombre, tous mouvements s'arrêtant progressivement, seul leurs souffles se laissaient entendre. Le numéro I était semble-t-il satisfait, relâcha l'objet du désir, puis vint lui retirer bottes et pantalon, le laissant bientôt pour nu. Le faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes, seul le manteau de l'Organisation couvrait encore, sommairement, Saïx.

XEMNAS - « Tiens toi prêt pour la suite, mon petit Saïx »

Il eut vite fait à le faire puisqu'un doigt venait déjà titiller l'entrée de son intimité avant d'y entrer lentement. Le numéro VII se cambra vivement, passant ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur. Cet intrus en lui s'enfonça profondément en lui avant de se mettre à bouger, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Son souffle redevenait rapide et accéléra encore quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Xemnas souriait et affichait un air satisfait, finissant par les retirer, il vint défaire son propre pantalon, prêt pour la suite. Chacun des deux individus avaient chaud, l'excitation et le plaisir les enivraient, faisant monter la température ambiante de la pièce. Saïx se cambra vivement en laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement en sentant son supérieur ne venir faire plus qu'un avec lui. Cette union était à la fois douloureuse et emplie de plaisir, mais en même temps étrange, jamais il n'aurait cru refaire cela un jour et surtout pas avec le numéro I. Au contact de ses mains sur ses hanches, il frémit longuement, se laissant guider en des mouvements verticaux sur son membre. Au début, des vas-et-viens lents, lui intimant un plaisir enivrant, puis une accélération progressive et une excitation montante qui venait le faire gémir. Mais quand le rythme devint plus rapide, le numéro VII se retrouva allongé sur le sol, les coups de reins devinrent par la même occasion plus violents, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Tout deux commençaient à perdre la tête, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, brûlant d'extase, leur danse folle allait bientôt prendre fin et ils le sentaient l'un comme l'autre. Saïx gémissait de tout son saoul, ses joues plus brûlantes que jamais, il céda le premier, bientôt rejoint par son supérieur, le sentant se déverser en lui.

XEMNAS - « Pour aujourd'hui, tu resteras ici, mais soit sûr que sera mis à la disposition des autres demain. »

Le numéro VII le regarda se lever et se rhabiller avant qu'il ne vienne à quitter la pièce lugubre. Finissant par remettre ses vêtements, il prit ses bottes et se posa dans un coin, traînant la chaine avec lui. S'allongeant sur le sol froid qui lui fit un bien fou, il remit ses idées en ordres, songeant à sa situation actuelle, à ce qu'il venait de se passer aussi. En venir à devoir le faire avec le supérieur, c'était... c'était... indescriptible en fait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était « spécial » selon Xemnas, cependant, il arrêta d'y penser quand le sommeil vint s'emparer de lui, fermant les yeux, il se laissa sombrer au pays des songes. L'angoisse du lendemain se saisit de lui dans ses rêves, il était clair qu'il appréhendait le jour qui allait suivre. Saïx n'avait franchement pas très envie de se faire passer dessus par tout le monde. Et c'était compréhensible.


	2. Jour 1

**Auteur :** Toujours moi

**Disclaimer :** Entre temps, les persos sont entré en ma possession ! Non je plaisante, le propriétaire légal est toujours Square Enix.

**Note :** On entre dans le vif du sujet avec sa première journée concrète, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il aura le droit à une visite. Ce ne commence pas avec un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est pas très important, je voulais quand même le mettre celui-ci.

* * *

**Jour 1**

C'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, enfin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment le matin. Néanmoins, après un temps dont il n'aurait sut estimer la durée, Xemnas pénétra dans la pièce et s'en vint à sa rencontre. À sa venu, le numéro VII se redressa et eut droit à un sourire en coin, puis à un vol de baiser pendant qu'il défaisait la fine chaine reliée à son cou. À la place de celle-ci, son supérieur vint y mettre une laisse à la manière des chiens. Comme s'il était un vulgaire animal domestique ! Néanmoins, il se laissa emporté, n'ayant guère d'autre choix de toute manière, remontant alors vers les étages supérieurs de la citadelle. Mais entre temps, ils firent une halte dans une pièce qui s'avéra n'être autre qu'une salle de bain.

XEMNAS - « Dans ton état actuel, tu n'es pas très présentable,mon cher Saïx. »

Saïx le regarda se munir d'un gant humide avant de venir tout près de lui pour le laver de tout ce sang qui avait coagulé. S'il n'avait pas cherché à voir dans quel état précis il était, maintenant, c'était chose fait et en effet, ce n'était pas forcément très beau à voir. A travers le miroir, il put voir que sur son visage comme sur son corps, il était couvert de multiples entailles, mais surtout de bleus. Malgré son pantalon qui se voulait entaillé là où il s'était pris les coups de griffes, il ne changea pas d'habit, parce que dès qu'il fut lavé de son sang, le numéro I l'entraina avec lui. Le chien du supérieur redoutait de savoir où il allait être mené à présent et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il se retrouva à marcher vers le centre de la salle des XIII -qui dit en passant ne comptait pas autant de siège. Le numéro VII se mit à craindre le pire, regardant les différents sièges disposaient à des hauteurs différentes quand subitement, son champ de vision descendit d'un étage. Se retrouvant à genoux au sol, Xemnas le regardait avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, ouvrant en grand son manteau, il le fit glisser sur ses bras, dévoilant son torse et ses épaules. Mais son supérieur ne fit pas que cela, il vint s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux pendant que ses mains venaient ouvrir le pantalon de Saïx et le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment exciter à son goût.

XEMNAS - « Voilà, c'est parfait ainsi. »

Quand il disait prêt, il voulait dire que Saïx avait l'air d'une parfaite fille de joie, à moitié déshabillé, les joues rougit par une excitation qui se devinait. Il se mit à maudire son supérieur de venir l'humilier de la sorte, le tenir sous son joug en sachant qu'il était obliger de se soumettre pour sauvegarder son existence. Il regarda Xemnas disparaître dans un nuage mauve pour réapparaître presque aussitôt sur son fauteuil et il ne fallut guère de temps avant que les autres membres de l'ordre se rejoignent. D'un regard furtif, il jeta un coup d'oeil au dixième fauteuil, repérant un blond qui jouait avec un jeu de carte, l'air rêveur. Que c'était contraignant, cela faisait une personne de plus susceptible de venir le voir et un éclair bleu pétillant de malice lui donna raison. Le numéro VII était définitivement mal à l'aise en sentant toute l'attention qui était portée sur lui et un silence s'était installé jusqu'à ce que Xemnas se décide à prendre la parole.

XEMNAS - « Hier, Saïx a échoué dans la mission qu'il lui avait été confié. Comme vous le voyez, il n'a pas été transformé en reflet comme c'est coutume d'être en cas d'échec. Mais après tout, il y a bien des exception. »

À ce moment là, il s'interrompit un instant pour se tourner vers Demyx, le numéro IX, qui était bien connu pour ses échecs à répétition et qui pourtant, était toujours présent.

XEMNAS - « Mais comme il faut bien châtier les échecs, il ne peut en réchapper. Aussi, ai-je trouver une punition idéale pour lui et tout le monde pourra en profiter. Pour les prochains jours, Saïx sera à votre entière disposition, aussi, n'hésiter pas à abuser de lui. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Le numéro I émit un petit rire d'auto-satisfaction avant de disparaître dans un volupté de fumée mauve. Certains se montrèrent très intéressé par la punition de Saïx, celui-ci sentit très bien le sourire carnassier de Xigbar qui se ferait sans doute une joie de venir le voir et lui demander des services de quelques natures que ce soit. En revanche, d'autres membres semblèrent indifférent face à son châtiment, comme le Héros Silencieux qui portait si bien son surnom ou alors le numéro V qui devait trouver ses expériences idiotes bien plus intéressante que sa personne. Axel lui, semblait compatir sur son sort, il fut d'ailleurs l'un des derniers membres à quitter la salle circulaire, malgré tout, le numéro VII était presque sûr qu'il aurait droit à une visite de sa part. Quant à Demyx, il semblait se réjouir du sort qu'on lui avait réservé, surement parce que de ce fait, cette punition avait un goût de vengeance dans sa bouche. Une vengeance pour toutes les réflexions qu'il avait pu lui faire sur son inclassable incompétence qui se voulait même légendaire.

Les huit membres de l'Organisation qui étaient encore dans la salle après le départ de Xemnas furent bientôt tous partis et lui se retrouva seul au milieu de la Salle des XIII, sans savoir quoi faire. Néanmoins, il parvint à se téléporter à son tour et s'en alla loin de cette pièce humiliante, regagnant dans un premier lieu sa chambre, sa douce chambre confortable. Elle n'était guère plus meublée que toutes les autres mais contrairement à elles, la sienne était remplie de paperasse en tout genre, la plupart administratif, bien entendu. Xemnas avait beau être le numéro I, le boss de cet Organisation, il ne se gênait pas pour lui refiler tout le travail ! Retenant un soupir d'exaspération -la pile de feuille sur son bureau avait encore grossie pendant son absence- il vint s'assoir un instant sur son lit, manquant de vouloir s'allonger et dormir pour le restant de sa vie. Mais Saïx n'en avait pas encore la possibilité et une pile de document sur les draps étaient là pour le lui rappeler : il devait encore répartir les missions aux différents membres de la confrérie. Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit son porte-document avec les feuilles et s'en alla jusqu'à la zone grise, évitant avec soin le regard des autres et se posta à sa place habituelle.

SAÏX - « Venez donc que je vous donne vos ordres missions. »

XIGBAR - « Moi je connais déjà ma mission : te bichonner et te péter la rondelle toute la journée. »

La voix du numéro II résonna au creux de son oreille, s'étant glissé derrière lui pour venir l'enlacer à la taille. Mais tout ce qu'il récolta, c'est son poing dans la figure.

SAÏX - « Erreur, tu as déjà une mission à accomplir pour aujourd'hui. »

Il distribua ainsi toutes les missions, Xigbar en premier pour le voir partir rapidement et quand il eut fini son travail administratif, il ne restait plus que deux membres : Demyx qui était venu se poser sur l'un des canapés et l'autre membre n'était autre que le numéro III, Xaldin. Celui-ci semblait à moitié heureux d'être ici et d'un côté, il paraissait insatisfait sans doute, de ne pas avoir eu d'affectation. Mais au regard qu'il lui vit, Saïx vint rapidement à se douter d'où lui venait sa part de joie. Néanmoins, sans un mot, il vint se retirer, allant retrouver sa chambre et s'allonger un peu. Autant dire que retrouver son lit après la nuit qu'il avait passé, c'était un vrai plaisir. Retrouver ce confort apporta dans un même temps son lot de sommeil et c'est inéluctablement qu'il s'endormit, passant ainsi une bonne moitié de la journée. Mais pour lui, son repos lui sembla de courte durée, il fut contraint de se lever : il avait de la visite. Et il ne fut aucunement étonné de voir s'encadrer à la porte de sa chambre le gorille de numéro III.

SAÏX - « Que veux-tu, Xaldin ? »

Évidemment, il savait de quoi il en retourné. L'interpellé s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas, claquant la porte derrière lui, il vint le plaquer vivement contre son lit en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

XALDIN - « Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser. »

Le numéro III qui semblait si effacé d'ordinaire s'imposait à présent de tout son poids et sa force sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour le plus grand damne du puni puisqu'il allait devoir supporter qu'on le prenne une nouvelle fois et après l'épisode avec Xemnas, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de refaire cela. Il le vit retirer d'un coup sec le lacet qui passait par la capuche de son manteau pour venir lui lier les poignets ensemble, autant dire qu'il allait en baver pour le remettre après ça ! Non prioritaire sur la liste de ses préoccupations, Saïx fut mis au supplice, le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre lui parut insupportable à son oreille et il se retrouva rapidement torse à découvert, sous le regard du numéro III. Ses lèvres se firent brûlantes sur sa peau, sa langue laissait des sillons humides sur son passage, ses grandes mains de gorille se faisaient douces sur ses hanches. Tant de sensations qui lui montèrent à la tête à la lui faire perdre, il sentait bien malgré lui son corps qui réagissait en contradiction avec son esprit.

XALDIN - « Ne t'en fais, je serais doux. »

Saïx aurait surtout préféré qu'il soit loin, loin de lui, qu'il ne le touche même pas, qu'il n'essaye pas de profiter de lui. Mais malgré tout, son corps, lui, réclamait toute l'attention qu'il avait à lui donner, réagissant impulsivement. Les mains du numéro III vinrent bientôt défaire son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes, le lui retirant pour le mettre à nu. La situation était plus qu'embarrassante, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus brûlant tandis que les lèvres de Xaldin descendaient sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre une zone érogène, le parcourant de sa langue chaude et humide. La voix du numéro VII se mit à résonner dans la petite chambre, ses joues avaient de légères teintes rouges, son corps brûlait de désir alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Mais le gorille était déjà en train de le préparer à l'accueillir sous peu en lui, arrachant à son être des gémissements de plaisir qui s'intensifièrent quand n'y tenant plus, il vint le prend d'un coup, lui arrachant un hurlement. Puis un silence tomba, un douleur se laissait ressentir, leurs souffles se laissaient entendre, un regard ils échangeait. Xaldin vint alors se pencher au dessus de lui, se saisissant de ses lèvres, mêlant rapidement sa langue à la sienne, défaisant dans un même temps les liens qui entravaient ses mains. Il se mit ensuite à bouger vivement en lui, décollant ses lèvres des siennes, Saïx brisa le silence qui s'était installé, son corps vibrant sous les coups de reins qui se faisaient à chaque fois plus profond et rapide. La température dans la chambre grimpa en flèche, le matelas du lit grincé sous les attaques du gorille de plus en plus violentes, arrachant des petits cris à sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et lui avec.

XALDIN - « Ce fut un plaisir, Saïx. »

C'est sûr ces mot-là qu'il se retira et quitta la chambre, laissant Saïx quasi nu qui nageait encore sur l'océan de l'extase. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, regardant tout du long le plafond blanc sans vraiment le voir. Il se redressa bientôt en laissant le manteau de l'Organisation glisser le long de ses bras pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain et laver son corps souillé pour la deuxième fois. C'est un bain qu'il avait décidé de faire couler, s'allongeant alors dans la baignoire, il se laissait allé à songer à d'autres choses, fixant le ciel blanc, sa tête appuyée contre le rebord. Le numéro VII n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là, dans l'eau, mais s'il se sentait toujours aussi sale, au moins avait-il l'impression d'être plus détendu. Se posant alors devant la fenêtre tandis qu'il finissait de se sécher, il regarda Kingdom Hearts, cette lune en forme de coeur qui veillait sur eux depuis le ciel noir. Elle était une parfaite illustration de ce qu'il était, une lumière noyé dans les ténèbres, un compromis entre les deux, des êtres pas tout à fait de ténèbres, mais pas non plus fait de lumière. Les Similis.

Dans sa rêverie, il n'y resta pas longtemps, enfilant des vêtements propres, Saïx devait à présent retourner dans la zone grise pour récolter les rapports de ceux qui serait déjà rentré de mission. Marchant alors à pas rapide dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, il arriva rapidement dans le salon et ne fut pas surprit de ne pas y voir grand monde. Fort heureusement pour lui, Xaldin n'était pas venu se poser sur un canapé, chose que lui fit, déposant son porte-document sur la table basse pour ensuite se munir d'un stylo. En attendant l'arrivé des premier venu, il gribouilla quelques notes à la vite, faisant un point sur les différentes missions qu'il avait confié aujourd'hui et sur celles qui restaient encore à faire. Il avait bon espoir que la mission de Xigbar durent assez longtemps pour l'occuper encore jusqu'à demain et qu'il ne rentre pas ce soir, le numéro VII n'aurait certainement pas supporté de l'avoir sur le dos. Surtout pas après la scène qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'autre gorille.

La Lune avait semble-t-il exauçait son voeu car il ne le vit pas arriver pour faire son rapport. Prenant tous les autres, il passa très rapidement dans le bureau de Xemnas, déposant les rapports sur celui-ci puis s'en retourna. Un passage bref s'imposa par les cuisines, puisque son estomac le demandait, mais sans désir de croiser quelqu'un, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir de la nuit. Et celle-ci fut bien plus paisible qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.


	3. Jour 2

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi

**Note** : Voilà un couple que j'aime Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D (et faîtes pas attention aux fautes o) Merci pour vos rewiews également, et pardon si j vous ait fait attendre ! Je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre

* * *

Jour 2

Saïx avait sans doute passait la plus mauvaise nuit de toute sa vie. À vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il avait dormi, il était plus resté assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à regarder le ciel sombre d'Illusiopolis qu'à essayer de se reposer. Pour un premier jour en tant qu'esclave des désirs des autres, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir très bien commencé. Que Xemnas l'ait touché passe encore, mais Xaldin... ce gorille de l'Organisation, il s'en serait volontiers passé ! Le numéro VII ne savait pas non plus pendant combien de temps son calvaire allait durer, il espérait évidemment que ce ne serait pas trop long, tenir une semaine sera déjà un exploit. Se massant l'arrête du nez, il n'était déjà pas prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée mais d'ici peu, toute la citadelle allait s'éveiller sous peu, il allait bien falloir qu'il se prépare. Enfilant rapidement des vêtements propres, il se rendit dans ce qui était le réfectoire et se prit une bonne tasse de café histoire d'avoir une chance de tenir la journée. Ajoutant un nuage de lait dans son café, Saïx s'en allait pour prendre place à une table quand le maître des lieux en personne s'en venait chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Le saluant d'un bref hochement de tête, il ne chercha pas à engager la conversation avec son supérieur, après tout, il avait de quoi avoir de la rancoeur contre lui non ? Mais avoir la paix était sans doute trop demander car il vint prendre place juste en face de lui.

XEMNAS - « Alors mon cher Saïx, comment te portes-tu ? »

SAÏX - « Je vais bien, merci de vous soucier de mon état. », répondit-il avec une point d'ironie.

Le numéro VII finit rapidement sa tasse de café et se leva, laissant seul son supérieur, il déposa sa tasse à laver tandis que déjà de nouvelles personnes pénétraient dans le réfectoire. Il croisa ainsi le regard de son ancien ami Axel tandis qu'il s'en allait pour quitter partie. Mais au moment où il passa à côté de lui, le rouquin vint l'arrêter dans sa marche en le saisissant par le bras. S'échangea alors un regard sans mot ajouté, le temps parut s'arrêter un instant comme si Luxord était en train de s'amuser à faire écouler les secondes très lentement. Mais le numéro VII finit par s'extirper de la prise de son camarade d'un coup sec avant de se détourner de lui et quitter rapidement le réfectoire tandis qu'il sentait le regard appuyé de Xemnas sur lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il marchait à grand pas à travers le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu le troubler ? Croiser ainsi le regard d'Axel ou alors était-ce à cause de son supérieur... Aucun des deux, indéniablement, ce devait forcément être à cause d'autre chose et peu importe quoi, ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait de savoir.

Retournant alors dans sa chambre, Saïx ne fut guère étonner de trouver poser sur son lit le listing des missions qu'il allait devoir distribuer. Se saisissant des papiers, il vint prendre place derrière son bureau et se munit d'une nouvelle feuille comportant une grille avec le nom de tous les membres de l'Organisation. Et puis, selon les qualifications de chacun, il vint répartir les différentes tâches, au moins y aurait-il beaucoup d'absent pour la journée, peut-être pouvait-il espérer être tranquille. Déposant son stylo dans un bruit sec, il récupéra sa grille et fixa la papier à son porte-document avant de se tourner vers le fenêtre et contempler le ciel sans étoile, un ciel vide, tout comme eux. Mais bientôt, qu'il disait, une grande lune en forme de coeur viendrait éclairé ce ciel noir et de sa lumière ils pourraient obtenir un coeur. Mais en avait-il vraiment besoin, lui ?... Il ne savait pas trop et pourtant, il était dans cette organisation. Parce que _lui_ aussi y est.

Le numéro VII restant des minutes durant à regarder le ciel, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, se plongeant dans une mélancolie qui n'était pas nécessaire. Et quand il descendit enfin de la lune, il vint se saisir précipitamment de son porte-document et fila vers la Zone Grise où certains attendaient déjà leur affectation. Se postant comme un piquet au poste qu'il occupe chaque jour depuis bien des mois, il attendit sagement que les similis se décident à venir vers lui et distribua les missions au fur et à mesure qu'on venait le voir. Fort heureusement pour lui, ce serait une journée plutôt calme, il ne restait plus que Zexion qui passerait sans doute sa journée à la bibliothèque de la Citadelle et Vexen qui trouvera sans doute plus intéressant de tester de nouvelles expériences scientifique plutôt que de le solliciter. Kingdom Hearts sait à quel point il a horreur qu'on pénètre dans son territoire et qu'il n'autorise jamais personne à y pénétrer, sauf parfois quand il veut essayer une potion sur ce bon à rien de numéro IX.

Retournant calmement jusqu'à sa chambre, Saïx posa sa liste su son bureau et presque immédiatement après, il vint s'installer à la fenêtre de sa chambre, repartant à la contemplation du ciel vide. Sombrer dans cette fausse rêverie, il se sentait comme apaisait, cette voûte céleste sans étoiles, ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler ô combien il pouvait lui aussi être vide à l'intérieur, vide de toutes émotions, plus qu'un corps avec des souvenirs d'une vie passée... Puis soudainement il fut réveillé par un bruit à sa porte. Se réveiller alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, voilà qu'il lui fit bien étrange. Se levant de sa place à la fenêtre, le numéro VII se dirigea vers la porte et vint bientôt l'ouvrir pour voir en face de lui Zexion.

SAÏX - « Que veux-tu, Zexion ? »

ZEXION - « Rassure-toi, je ne cherche pas à m'impliquer de quelques manières que ce soit à ce petit jeu organiser par Xemnas, j'aimerais juste savoir si c'est toi qui a emprunté le livre sur la Divination, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'oeil. »

SAÏX - « Oui, je dois l'avoir sur mon bureau. » Et s'absentant un instant, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour s'encadrer devant la porte et tendre un livre à son camarade numéro VI.

SAÏX - « Voilà pour toi. »

ZEXION - « Merci. »

Et sans plus de mot prononcé, le numéro VI s'en alla, tenant le livre contre sa poitrine. Refermant lentement la porte, il vint lâcher un soupire d'ennuis. À présent, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, pas d'humeur à vraiment travailler pour son esclavagiste, il n'avait pas trop la tête à reprendre sa contemplation. Retirant alors son manteau, il le jeta sur la chaise à son bureau et retira par la suite ses bottes avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain pour y retirer le reste de ses vêtements et s'engouffrer sous la douche, ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau. Et sentir ce liquide tiède s'écouler sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou, le décontractant complètement, il resta un moment sans bouger, juste à profiter de ce petit instant avant d'entreprendre de se laver le corps. Saïx sursauta subitement en entendant quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Merde, il pensait qu'il allait être tranquille pour la journée et il fallait à présent que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Et le son de l'eau qui coule attira inéluctablement l'attention tandis que la personne commençait déjà à rentrer dans la salle de bain.

SAÏX - « Foutez-moi la paix, j'ai encore droit à mon intimité ! »

Mais il lui sembla quand même entendre un bruissement de vêtements dans son dos, mais aucune voix ne lui parvint et qu'importe, il l'ignora, n'ayant aucunement envie de venir satisfaire les envies et fantasmes de son visiteur. Le numéro VII sentit subitement un froid dans son dos suivis rapidement d'un douce chaleur. Un corps s'était blottit contre lui et des bras étaient venu l'enlacer à la taille. Un souffle tiède s'immisça dans son oreille, des lèvres se posèrent dans sa nuque, des mèches vinrent chatouiller sa peau. Saïx gardait le silence, il ne bougeait pas non plus, fermant juste les yeux pour apprécier le contact de ces lèvres familièrement chaudes sur sa peau humide. Doucement, il leva un bras, approchant sa main de la tête de son visiteur, il glissa lentement ses doigts dans cette chevelure flamboyantes.

AXEL - « je suis désolé Saïx, j'ai aussi envie de toi. »

Le numéro VII frémit sous sa voix si sensuelle et chargée de désir. Il se laissa docilement retourné et planqué contre la paroi froide de la cabine de douche par un baiser torride où leurs langues se mêlèrent pour jouer l'une avec l'autre. Son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches, il avait envie tout entier de son Lea, il voulait lui appartenir entièrement. C'est la seule personne pour qui il avait toujours éprouvé du désir, et ce même avant de devenir un vulgaire simili, mais imbu de sa personne, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à l'avouer. Le numéro VIII était le seul avec qui le faire ne serait pas une corvée et savoir qu'il avait envie de lui le combler entièrement.

SAÏX - « Tu es rentré bien vite de ta mission. »

AXEL - « C'est parce que j'avais hâte de venir te voir. Tu ne peux pas me repousser, ce serait désobéir à Xemnas. »

SAÏX - « Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. »

Le numéro VIII fut surprit par les paroles du VII et par le regard intense qu'il lui portait. Il ne put lui résister davantage et s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains venaient parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps, voulant le connaître en détail. Caressant son dos, puis ses hanches, ses fesses, Saïx frémissait au passage de ces mains, il se faisait bien plus sensible qu'avec Xemnas ou Xaldin. Rompant le baiser, les lèvres du rouquin se posèrent sur la peau de son cou, déposant des baisers brûlant à l'en faire frémit davantage encore. Il se laissait volontiers aller sous tant de douceur, ses joues rougient par la chaleur et l'excitation montante en lui. Ses bras autour du cou d'Axel, il vint se frotter contre celui-ci, lui montrant tout le désir qui résidait au fond de lui et en réponse, une main vint caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Glissant de l'intérieur à sous son genoux, sa jambe fut soulevé pour reposer sur l'avant bras du numéro VIII donc la main s'était posé sur sa fesse. Saïx sentit ensuite une pression sur l'entré de son intimité, repoussant sa tête en arrière en le sentant se glisser lentement en lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur. Le rouquin profita de la position pour venir dévorer son cou de baisers passionnés, savourant se douce peau chaude rendu humide par l'eau de la douche.

AXEL - « J'avais tant rêvé le jour ou je pourrais fondre en toi. »

Saïx vint frémir sous ces paroles, venant alors se blottir un peu plus contre lui et se saisir de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il vint à en surprendre le rouquin. Celui-ci vint alors se mouvoir peu à peu en lui, un bras sous sa cuisse, une main sur sa fesse et l'autre sur sa hanche, il appliqua des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide en lui. La voix du numéro VII résonnait plus fortement au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en lui, ses joues se teintant progressivement d'un rouge vif. Sa tête repoussée en arrière, son corps et tout son être était une offrande à Axel, celui ne se privant pas de parcourir son cou de de ses lèvres à l'en faire frémir. Ses bras toujours autour de son cou, il finit par venir chercher ses lèvres pour se lancer dans un échange passionné, étouffant d'un même temps ses gémissements. Plaqué de nouveau contre la paroi de la douche, le numéro VIII se fit plus fougueux à la fois dans le baiser que dans ses mouvements de bassins, se mouvant rapidement en lui. Le baiser fut tout aussi rapidement brisé, les gémissements reprenant de plus belle, emplissant toute la salle de bain, couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs deux corps.

SAÏX - « A... Axel... »

Le corps du numéro VII était aussi tendu de la corde d'un arc, sa voix se faisait sensuelle, tout son être brûlait de plaisir. L'intéressait était tout autant tout feu tout flamme, la fin se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, ils le sentaient bien tous les deux. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent se fit intense, leurs souffles brûlants, leurs corps tremblaient l'un contre l'autre. Saïx fut le premier à céder, repoussant vivement sa tête en arrière, il lâcha un gémissement d'extase, rapidement rejoint pas son amant dans l'atteinte de ce point culminant. Sa jambe reposait lentement, les bras du rouquin vinrent bientôt l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui, un doux sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ils mirent tout deux un temps pour se remettre de leur émotions, après quoi ils profitèrent un instant de l'eau chaude avant que Saïx ne coupe son arrivée et que tout deux 'en viennent à sortir de la cabine.

Le rouquin se saisit le premier d'une serviette pour aussitôt se tourner vers son amant, passant dans son dos, il vint lui sécher délicatement les cheveux tandis que monsieur se mit à ronchonner alors qu'il entamait le séchage de son corps. Il profita néanmoins de ce petit moment de paix avec lui, avant que son être ne soit revendu à un autre plus tard. Rien que de repenser à sa mission ratée, il se mit à enrager, devoir battre en retraite face à un sans-coeur, c'était si humiliant, si frustrant, d'autant plus que Xemnas en rajoutait une couche. Axel dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il vint le prendre délicatement dans ses bras avant de venir lui offrir un tendre et doux baiser dans la nuque. Rien que pour avoir retrouvé son Lea, il ne regrettait plus tellement son échec programmé d'avance...

SAÏX - « Axel, tu vas attraper froid comme ça... »

l'intéressé vint esquisser un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux azur de son amant avec la serviette à l'en faire râler. Saïx vint à l'observer un instant, admirant sa chevelure flamboyante encore toute mouillé, lui rappelant son Lea quand il essayait de dompter sa crinière. Un sourire naquît alors sur ses lèvres, se saisissant de la serviette toujours sur sa tête, il vint s'approcher de son rouquin et tout comme il venait de le faire pour lui, il se mit à sécher ses cheveux. Presque aussitôt, Axel vint le serrer contre lui avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux encore humide, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Souriant légèrement, le numéro VII finit par l'entraîner avec lui jusque vers le chambre, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le lit, il le rejoignit rapidement et rabattu les draps sur eux. Ce fut ainsi pour eux un petit moment privilégié et de tranquillité entre deux missions.

AXEL - « Tu sais, du temps où on était humain, j'étais heureux qu'on soit amis. J'aurais voulu que ces instants de paix dure plus longtemps... »

SAÏX - « Mais ce temps est révolu, tu le sais bien. Nous ne sommes plus que leurs enveloppes charnelles dotaient de leurs souvenirs. »

AXEL - « C'est pour cela que tu as tant changé ? »

SAÏX - « On a tous changé Axel, jamais on ne pourra être comme eux, parce qu'on a perdu l'essence qui faisait de nous des êtres humains. »

AXEL - « Mais j'ai envie de croire qu'on la possède encore, si faible soit-elle... »

Et comme pour clôturer cette discussion, Saïx vint se saisir des lèvres de son amant, l'entraînant dans un tendre baiser. Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler, il s'était depuis longtemps résignait à sa condition de simili. Mais le numéro VIII lui, voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas perdu son humanité en même temps de son coeur. Si seulement leur monde n'avait jamais été menacé par les ténèbres, tout aurait été si différent. A nuit éternelle d'Illusiopolis veillait sur eux blottit l'un contre l'autre, tout deux ressentait une sensation qu'ils n'avaient pas éprouvés depuis bien longtemps.

AXEL - « Penses-tu que je pourrais revenir ? »

Saïx ne répondit rien, venant simplement se loger un peu plus contre lui.

AXEL - « Alors ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, juste un baiser qui fut volé, des mots silencieux, mais une réponse qui se fit connaître implicitement. Leur sommeil l'un contre l'autre dut léger et agréable, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme jadis leurs humains. Mais le calvaire de Saïx n'était pas encore fini et d'autres seraient là pour le lui rappeler...


End file.
